Unexpectedly
by kmtdiccion
Summary: The things you needed the most comes in the most unexpected of people and circumstances. One girl, who had once have but lost, who had been at her breaking point, has found the thing she cherishes the most on someone she least thought of. Learn the lessons of Life through the unsuspecting eyes of Amelia! (RonxAmelia) [ONESHOT] [Complete!]


**Disclaimer"** I don't own KP. :)

* * *

Hey there!

I guess I'm in a pretty creative mood to post another one-shot alongside writing with my others, from the fact that writing the chapter for my other stories were a lot more tedious. But I guess this is my lucky day! :) Hehe. Anyways, thank you for nominating my story **"You're The Best Thing I Never Knew I Needed"** for the categories **Best Action/Adventure Story** and **Best Novel-Sized Story** for this year's Fannie Awards! :) I really appreciate it.

This will be a pairing you might have never heard of. XD I could only name one who actually written this OTP XD

Let's get this thing started, shall we? I am kmtdiccion and you're in for a special treat with...

* * *

 **"Unexpectedly"  
** by: kmtdiccion

* * *

 _I didn't expect this to happen._

 _I never thought that it is possible._

 _And yet..._

She was bored. _Extremely_ bored to be honest.

In the public's point of view, she got everything any teenage girl wants. She has the fame, the beauty, and the social power over the school. Boys would flock around her, asking for dates. Every big party has her name on the guest lists. Many would wish to be in her shoes, even for a short while. But honestly, in her mind, she would just scoff at that notion. Her life was far from what they believe she has. She just shook her head while muttering to herself:

 _"They don't know everything. They don't know how I really feel."_

She was currently walking along Hallway B of Middleton High, together with her 'inner circle' of friends, though there are times where she doubts if they really are what they seem. With a large Physics book in hand, she passed by the entranced looks of some boys with a nonchalant face and an air of bravado enveloping her. As far as she was concerned, she has nothing to do to them and as such, doesn't warrant them her attention. Turning from the corner, she saw a small band of jocks that seemed to be waiting for her. She held the incoming groan in as one guy started to near her.

 _"Why can't they just leave me alone?"_ She muttered to herself as the boy in question combs his hair back, feeling macho, much to her ire.

"Hey, babe. Why don't we-" He didn't even get to say his plans when she suddenly said a low, cold 'No'. The jock wanted to say something when she started walking again, not sparing a glance back at him. She barely saw a small growl coming from his lips but to her, she didn't care, not even a little bit. Her 'friends' laughed at the boy, some were even gushing about it to her, while giving a non-committal shrug. For her, jocks are so overrated. She wished something more but she just couldn't put a finger on what it is.

"Great job, girl! The look he was giving of was priceless!"

"I now know why I am friends with you."

"I barely hid my laughter when he gave that pathetic face! I was-"

She blocked their petty conversation and started to stare into nothingness. If this was years back, she would be like them, laughing at petty things like breaking a boy's heart or enjoy wild parties. But right now, she was just tired. She's tired of the glitz and glamour her place in the food chain has to offer. Sure, it was happy the first time, but when it became a daily routine, she slowly realize that she was simply not built for it.

 _"Come to think of it, what do I really want?"_ Her mind asked herself as her posse continued to walk towards their room. As usual, their teacher came inside the class on time and began his lecture. Though not to brag, she was one of the very few who was flying with colors among her classmates. She's not as smart as Justine Flanner or Kim Possible, but she earned her marks by doing assigned tasks dutifully with complete focus. One of the things that she prided was her industry when it comes to her studies.

 _"Which reminds me, I will start writing for the report for the experiments after classes. I hope History won't give another long essay assignment today. I need the time to sort the results."_ She thought silently as she continued listening to her teacher.

Looking at the people beside her, she saw the sleeping faces of some of her close friends. She lightly chuckled at the funny expressions some of them had but she realized that they would be in trouble when their instructor catches them. So, she lightly shook one of them, who goes by the name of Marcella, and whispered "Marc, you need to wake up. You don't want Mr. Farnsley to see you snoring through his lecture."

"Five more minutes, mom." Marcella replied sleepily, rubbing her cheek before returning to her sleeping position.

"Come on, do you really want to get detention from him? You have cheer practice and I know the regionals is a week left. I don't think you can afford to skip them." She replied, getting a slightly irritated grunt from her. She smiled when she went back from slouching to sitting up straight. The teacher was still writing the diagram for vectors when she succeeded on waking her friends up. She didn't want them to be in trouble. Being a friend means keeping them from it, she believed.

Though she had at times thought they were not sincere to her, she wouldn't care. She would still be their friend, regardless if they're deserving or not.

... or her name is not Amelia Rodriguez.

* * *

The tall slender brunette sighed as she continued brushing her hair in front of her mirror inside her room. School totally sucked since her History teacher decided to do, not one, but _three_ essays about the three ancient civilizations discussed. After feeling satisfied for her hair, she opened her laptop and brought out pen and paper. Her parents are away and her older brother is still at work so she has the whole house by herself.

 _"Finally! I can have peace and quiet."_ She thought while stretching her arms.

The time passed and so far, she was happy at her work. Maybe today was lucky since her mind is focused. With another page full of her neat writing, she placed it inside a folder and decided to take a break. She stood up and went to the kitchen, hoping that there was something she can snack into while resting her hands.

 _"I hope there's still croquettes that I can heat."_ She giggled as she thought about the delectable pastry. Amelia was in love with that particular food when she was six inside an amusement park. Her father bought six and from that moment on, the girl was practically a slave for it. When she reached the kitchen and started searching, she had stars in her eyes when she saw a box of them with a sticky note attached on top of it. it read:

 _Dear munchkin,_

 _I know you adore these but let me remind you that you can only eat three of those. We need them for our visitors later tonight. Will you do that for me? :) Anyways, I'll be back before 6 PM. I'm only finishing some important things in my office. Alright? See you later._

 _Love you!  
_

 _-Dad_

She smiled and started frying them. Her father is one of the constant figures in her life. If there was one thing that she know will be for her, that will be the patriarch of her family. Not that she didn't love her mother or her older sibling. It's just that his father was far different from the people she usually meet. Though with his dark brown hair, blue eyes, ad relatively built body, he shows compassion and loyalty to the ones he loves the most.

She knows her parents' history. She knew how many times her mother cheated on him, yet he still stands loyal to her. His love for her was so genuine and sincere that she even dream of having someone like her father in the future.

Amelia is admires that in her father. Her mom is so lucky to have him.

 _"I wish I could find someone like that."_ She thought while munching happily on her snack. Three croquettes and a glass of juice later, she went back to her room and stared at the window. It was dusk and the lights started to light up. The clouds were colored by oranges, pinks, whites, and even yellows and reds. She can see the sun taking a final glimpse of the suburb before hiding behind the mountain range of Colorado. She was mesmerized by that beauty when she then noticed something interesting.

She noticed one blonde boy walking down the road slowly. His turtleneck jersey, baggy pants, and unruly hair gave her his identity as Ron Stoppable. He had heard things about him, though for the most part, she didn't give much thought about it. He was supposed to be her total opposite from the food chain. He's an outcast, a pariah who sits at the very bottom. He's someone bullies normally target. Amelia then noticed he was limping, partially favoring his right from the left. She knew what happened. He was beaten up again by bullies.

 _"Poor creature."_ She muttered as she continued to stare at the boy walking out of her sight. She didn't know why, but she felt compelled to go for him. But that didn't make any sense to her. It was irrational for her to do such thing. Amelia just shook her head and began focusing on her schoolwork.

Maybe it was all the sugar she's eaten, that's why she's feeling that way.

* * *

 _I didn't expect this to happen._

 _I never thought it was possible_

 _And yet... it did._

 _And it pained her so much._

Amelia was at a loss of words. She couldn't believe it. Every moment she wished this was some horrible nightmare but reality slaps her across her face with the hard cold truth:

Her father is now dead.

She was sitting in the front row, staring idly at the coffin where her dad is, completely detached from the world outside. Her friends visited her and tried to console her, but to no avail, she was still immovable from her seat, keeping a silent vigil for the single constant in her life. The girl felt hollow when she learned of the news of an accident on the road that cost her father's life. Oh, she wanted to scream at the heavens, calling whoever deity unfair for taking him away from her. But that won't make him come back to life.

And all she can do for now is cry helplessly as she mourn for him.

After the funeral, something changed inside her. It's as if it was not only the remains of the deceased that was buried under. Amelia's attitude reverted back, and it came back with a vengeance. With her steady rise on popularity, Amelia started hooking up on different boys, some at the same time even. She frequent parties a lot more than last time. Her generally cold demeanor turned frosty, especially to the people who are not high on the social ladder.

In short, she became the forerunner for the "Food Chain" campaign.

Unconsciously, she became the very being she dislike the most earlier, and yet she think it's worth it.

But no matter how much she tries to deny or hide it, she knows that amid the thrill and fun she felt from her recent activities, she still felt hollow inside, the same hollow feeling that she felt starting from the day her father died. No matter how much jocks she sleeps with, they can't fill the void growing inside her heart. She knew they only want her as a trophy girl. They liked her because of her looks. But for Amelia's case, it didn't matter since it is the closest thing she thinks she have from having his father back.

No matter the sneering and mocking she sometimes hear from the boys locker room, she will just keep on going.

Currently, she was sitting on an unfamiliar bed from a lowly motel. Her latest 'boytoy' was peacefully sleeping beside her, not noticing the silent cries coming from her. Amelia was so ashamed of herself. But yet, she didn't know what to do with her life anymore. Her mother was now with her new boyfriend while her elder brother started a new family. She was practically alone and without someone's guidance, she didn't know whether her actions are right or wrong.

She had no one to talk to. All she could talk about with her current friends is about boys and parties.

She had no one to lean to. Amelia knew she wouldn't trust them when push comes to shove.

She had no one to be with. All her past, and even her current, boyfriends had left her once they were done of her.

She laughed bitterly when many people wished to be on top of the inner circle like she. _"They don't know... They don't know what they're wishing for. To be come like me? Puh-lease... If there's a real loser, it's us... it's me. I lost everything. The Food Chain is all I have left."_ She thought as tears continued to streak down her cheeks.

She hoped that someday, everything will change.

* * *

"A-Amelia..." Mark, the power forward of Middleton High, and her current boyfriend, soon-to-be-ex tried grabbing her shoulder to explain the situation, but Amelia roughly pull them away from her and started running. Tears welling up her dark green eyes as she ran past by the people walking inside Middleton Park. She couldn't believe what she saw and she couldn't be anymore foolish than herself at this very moment.

 _"W-Why did I believe him? W-Why did I expect him to be loyal to me? I-I'm such an idiot... I'm a freaking idiot!"_ She mentally screamed to herself as she continued to run. It didn't matter where she was going. All she wanted right now is to rub, run away from Mark and that girl she was necking with. All of her insecurities began to jeer at her expense as her mind was beginning to be plagued by self-depreciating thoughts. When she could no longer run, she sat on the bench under an oak tree, beside a lake.

 _"What a foolish child, to believe that she will get the love she wanted."_

 _"A naive one like you should be hurt like this."_

 _"You will never find it. You are cursed"_

 _"You are doomed!"_

 _"Your father will be disappointed at you."_

 _"No.. No no no no no!"_ She yelled mentally as tears flowed on her face. She had reached her breaking point. She had been very desperate to find love in her ever cold world, but all she got was scars. She fought valiantly, only to be beaten brutally by the world around her. Oh she wanted to be angry at everyone. She wanted to look strong among other people. But that didn't change the fact that even if she hid behind a false bravado, her loneliness will shine through eventually. They will see her weakness.

Behind the queen bee facade lies a broken girl who just wanted to be loved.

She wished for someone to make this misery stop.

And unexpectedly, fate may have heard her and gave her an answer.

"WAAAAAAHHH!"

She flinched when she heard a loud crash behind her. She looked around and saw a male body, lying with a strange looking rodent on top of his head. There was a parachute tangled on top of the tree. Amelia stared in shock when she heard him groan as the naked mole rat hopped down. The boy shook the dirt off of his clothes and sat down against the tree since she felt a bit sore. Amelia instantly recognize him from his freckles and those dark brown eyes. He's no other than Ron Stoppable.

"R-Ron?" She asked shakily, in which the blonde sidekick turned towards her and grinned "Yep! That's the Ron-man you're talking to... Oh, hey Amelia!"

Amelia was in deep thought. At one side, she just couldn't talk to him of all people. And there were multiple reasons, too. Ever since she started her crusade, she had point out that the ones under the Food Chain are beneath her. And the boy who was in front of her is considered an outcast. She couldn't remember a meeting between them that was without any mocking coming from her. During that time, Amelia couldn't understand him. He still holds that goofy smile even though he's been publicly humiliated.

And that made him a bigger target, not only for her, but the rest of the student body, especially the bullies.

Many times she watched him getting beat up by people.

There were also times where she joined in at scorning of the blonde boy.

She believed that he was pathetic for following Kim Possible around like a lost puppy. When she asked Bonnie, another inside the top circle, about him, she pictured him as submissive, without a backbone to defend himself. He was the very definition of loser, and yet, it infuriate her to no end that they can't break him open, unlike most of the people who were subjected to even a small portion of what they were doing to Ron.

And maybe, that was also the point of her other reason she can't talk to him.

She was scared of him. Not that he will hit back, but what he thinks of her.

With that in mind, she slowly turned her back on him. She wanted to stand up but she can't... or she don't want to stand up. The brunette can't explain the irrational behavior she's showing but she didn't want to leave him. _"W-What's happening to me?!"_ She asked herself.

On the other hand, Ron noticed her tear-streaked face and immediately felt something was wrong. Standing up, the blonde sidekick of Team Possible went near her, and asked "Hey, is something wrong, Amelia?"

"I-I'm okay" Amelia stuttered, shocked that he went near her.

"Are you sure? It seems that you are crying... Well, if it's tears of happiness then congrats for... something... But I don't think you're exactly happy when you're alone here." Ron went near the bench and asked "C-Can a share this seat with you? My back's still sore from that free fall."

The dark green eyed girl nodded. When Ron sat a comfortable distance from her, he looked at her expectantly. Now normally, she would have her usual cold reply to push him away but this time, she can't find any witty remark. The voices inside her was now rumbling, wearing her down with scornful words that hampers her heart like a wall being hit by a wrecking ball. She stares at his chocolate eyes and she saw something she rarely saw in a good long while.

She saw those two sincere and patiently waiting eyes of the person she least expected to have it for her.

 _"Don't be fooled! He's only using you."_

 _"What a joke. She would even stoop low to a loser to be loved."_

 _"You will be like this for your whole existence! Don't-"_

Everything went mute when Amelia crashed back to reality. She realized that she was being hugged by Ron Stoppable. And in an instant, the raging storm that inside her suddenly went calm. Her cluttered mind was instantly cleansed. Her soul was at peace. In a matter of seconds, Ron, the very one she least expected, the very one who answered her plea, did something that no one has ever done to her. With the sudden rush of clarity, she spilled her tears and hugged back at the boy. She felt his hands rub her back as he said in the most soothing of voice

"There, there, Amelia. Don't worry. No need to be shy to let it out. Everyone, even someone like you, deserves to cry that pain out."

Those words pierced her heart and made her cry more. She couldn't believe that someone like him actually exist. Even though every interaction they had for a long time had been very bad, that didn't change the fact that he was still caring for everyone. No one is discriminated in his eyes. No matter if you've been nothing but terrible to him at first, when life gets tough and you need a hand, Ron would be glad and willing to help.

Such a good soul was being mistreated by no other than _her._

 _"M-My... I... Ron, I'm really sorry."_

"R-Ron... I'm really sorry. I'm sorry for everything that I've done to you. I know that it may sound absurd to you, but I really want to beg for your forgiveness." Amelia clung to him tighter as Ron went shell shocked from her outburst "I'm sorry for mistreating you, goading you, scorning at you. Pardon for all of those horrible things I did to you. I really am sorry."

"A-Amelia," Ron smiled softly as he brings her face up, facing him "It's alright. I don't hate you. I understand. You're forgiven."

"B-But-" The dark green-eyed teenage girl stuttered when he 'shh'ed her by placing a finger on her lips. He then began:

"It's alright, Amelia. I was never angry at you to begin with. I do understand most of you. And for the record, I am not mad at you or at anyone. I just like to live my life as easy as possible." He smiled at her and continued "You are up there and I am down on the Food Chain. It is really inevitable, especially since I believe on my motto 'Never be normal'. I don't like it but it doesn't necessarily mean that I will harbor hatred on you guys. I like to keep my marinating life as light as possible, thank you!"

She just stared at him, trying to sink all he said in.

"If you want to, we can start all over again. Give our friendship a new start." The freckled teen grinned at her and offered his hand to her "Hey there! My name's Ron Stoppable. I like naked mole rats, Bueno Nacho, and of course, having new friends. My motto is 'Never be normal!' Can I be your new friend?"

Amelia teared up, this time from happiness, and shook his hand with eagerness "Hi, my name's Amelia Rodriguez. I like writing, croquettes, and being there for the people important to me. It is my pleasure to be your new friend."

* * *

Life started to fall back to its place once again. From that fateful encounter with that special person, Amelia Rodriguez undergone another transformation, this time it's for the better. After a few more meetings with Ron, she was starting to have her life in color again. She stopped dating boys to give a chance for herself to enjoy. It has been a while since she felt to be like this again, free from all the drama and pain it caused to her in the past. Amelia still hang out with a select few, but is now a lot more tolerable in the public's eyes.

Although she was still considered high in the social status due to her beauty, she now learned to not rub it in their faces. The frosty sneers she would usually send were now gone. And what's even better is that she started socializing with people Ron said would be great to meet. The members of the Newspaper club was hesitant at first, but with Ron's guiding hand, she quickly coped with it and began interacting with fellow staffers. She was really happy that she could speak to other people other things aside from boys and parties.

She knew writing was one of her expertise and her new club made her hone her skills even more. Now, she's not only in the headlines, Amelia is now also covering other headlines.

"Anyways, I hope I could meet someone in school that is a Green Puppy" One said while working on their articles inside their newsroom.

"Sally, are you a Fuchsia Possum?"

"Mhmm!"

"Really?! I'm a Brown Iguana. It says in that book that we're conflict at each other."

"Oh, maybe that's the reason why we didn't work out when we cover the Middleton Fair. It's still your fault."

"Mine? It's your fault!"

Everyone inside the room, including Amelia, laughed. She was never bored when inside the room with her new companions. She then began to think back and reminisce the past. She had come a long way and right now, she thought she'd done good. The teen girl pressed her back on the chair and sighed with a happy smile etched on her face. It was because of one boy... no, one man, her life turn a complete one-eighty and no words can describe how much she's thankful for her.

"Amelia, what animal did you get?" Sally asked her.

"Well... I'm a Silver Badger."

She looked through the possible results at the back of the book and read aloud what it says "Silver Badger: You are very loyal and hardworking. You are a good friend, even if others find you a bit boring. Your soul mate is the Pink Sloth and the animal you are in most conflict with is the White Tiger."

"You? Boring? Now that's not true!" One of the editors hollered, making Amelia blush. The rest laughed.

After her shift for the club, she went out of the room to get some lunch. She could see the smiles and hear the greetings people bi to her. She replied with a smile back and continued walking. She turned around the corner and saw Kim Possible opening her locker. She was about to walk when she caught sight of a familiar blonde nearing his best friend. She quickly turned her back, facing away from them when she listened.

"You're right KP, Animology is a complete bogus."

"Well, I won't say it's completely bad-"

"Because no way Ron Stoppable's a Pink Sloth"

She stopped dead on her tracks when she heard his Animology. She was a Silver Badger and he was a Pink Sloth. Amelia went from shocked to tomato when she started imagining Ron in a way she never imagined before. _"I-I mean... It doesn't sound bad when you think about it... Ron's goofy, a klutz, sometimes reckless... yet he's still kind, sincere, loyal... and extremely cute in his weird way. I guess I don't mind him being my soul mate... O-Oh Amelia! Stop that... I may have been crushing on him for a while now... But..."_ She suddenly had an idea.

She then walked near him then put her hand on her shoulder, much to the teen duo's shock, and mock sighed "That's a relief, a Pink Sloth is _supposed_ to be my soul mate."

Ron's eyes went wide

"Soul... Amelia! I'm a text book sloth" Amelia tried hard to stop her chuckle and blush when Ron practically ran towards her "Outcast. A follower. Socially inept! I smell like corn dogs. We're made for each other!" Though she might not show it, but Amelia was smiling while Ron still followed her. She loved teasing him a bit, but in a deeper level, she knew Ron was the very few she would trust implicitly.

He can be a great new constant in her new life. And, Amelia wouldn't have it any other way.

 _I didn't expect this to happen._

 _I never thought that it is possible._

 _And yet... it did._

 _And it is the best thing that happened to me._

* * *

 **A/N's:** Here you go! A long one-shot featuring RonxAmelia! Did you like it? I was thinking of expanding this but for the meantime, this is something for you to enjoy! :) I do hope that would now have a category for Amelia since she's been mentioned more than once in the series. But for now, this'll do!

Don't forget to R&R! Tell me if you want me to expand this story.

'Til next time!  
-kmtdiccion :)


End file.
